


Smoke Unfurls

by sapphire_child



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: doctor_rose_fix, F/M, Pete's World, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Duplicate Ten smokes a spliff - for science!





	Smoke Unfurls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Doctor/Rose Fixathon 2: Winter Ficathon 2010.](https://doctor-rose-fix.livejournal.com/156779.html)
> 
> Prompt: Ten2/Rose any rating and the header image below.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/26306071979/in/album-72157688618079026/)

It was an interesting day indeed – the day when Rose arrived home from a particularly trying day at Torchwood only to discover their flat was hazy with sweet, warm smoke and the Doctor was staring intently at the hideous lace curtains that her mother put up and she’d never had the heart to take down again.  
  
A closer look revealed that he was rumpled, bespectacled and had a spliff held casually between his fingertips. For a moment Rose just stared, her bag and keys forgotten in her arms. She’d caught him at some strange things since he became part human but with his previous distaste for drugs and smoking this was by far the strangest turn of events thus far.  
  
“What you doing?” she asked cautiously as she put her things away and approached him. For a long moment he was silent, still concentrating on the curtains as he raised the spliff to his mouth and took a deep pull on it.  
  
The tip flared and smoke curled from it.  
  
He exhaled. Smoke furled and rose, clouding his glasses until the lenses almost looked opaque.  
  
And then he lookedup, as if only just realising that she was there.  
  
“Ex _per_ imenting.” He announced with a small wave of his hand. The smoke trail followed the movement and then he grinned and suddenly he was giggling his head off.  
  
Rolling her eyes a little, Rose came and sat on the couch, folding her legs up underneath herself.  
  
“Where’d you get the weed? Hope none of the paps saw you and snapped a picture.”  
  
The Doctor, getting his giggles a little but under control, waved his hand again and inadvertently drew a wispy smoke trail that dissipates slowly into the surrounding air. “Nahhh. I was very sneaky. Covert, like. You’d’ve been proud.”  
  
“Since when are you covert?” Rose wondered, settling back with her hands resting on her knees. “You can’t even walk in a room without announcing it to the whole world. You’ve always been like that.”  
  
The Doctor leant forward, disposing of his glasses with his free hand and obviously trying to fix her with a stare that was  _not_  slightly cross eyed.  
  
“I,” he said grandly. “Can be quiet. Sometimes.”  
  
Rose snorted with laughter. “Yeah. Barely.” Taking advantage of his position she easily plucked the joint from his fingers and took a drag herself.  
  
The Doctor looked mildly appalled. Or as appalled as one can look when one is on ones way to becoming remarkably stoned.  
  
“Are you joining in my experiment?” he queried, frowning deeply as she handed it back to him.  
  
“Only cos I’m not gonna deal with you bein’ stoned unless I get to be stoned too.” She informed him, heading off to get changed. “You got anymore?” she threw back over her shoulder as she went.  
  
“Yyyyyeah...”  
  
“Roll me one too then.”  
  
They spent most of the evening off their faces, giggling like mad creatures and cooking up batch after batch of muffins. In the morning, Jackie dropped in to find them sprawled on the couch together. There was muffin batter all over the kitchen, the sweet lingering smell of cannabis in her lace curtains and a fruit bowls worth of banana skins and apple cores.  
  
“Have fun last night did we?” she said archly when she finally managed to rouse her daughter.  
  
Rose and the Doctor, both still giddy, merely fell into fits of giggles all over again.


End file.
